Scenes
by 0WannabeWriter0
Summary: Scenes take a moment to reveal and characters have their own notions about certain aspects. What would they give to understand what has been happening?


**Author's Note:** Four character drabbles in chronological order. Takes place pre-York Shin and York Shin arc.

**Disclaimer:** I, 0WannabeWriter0, do not own Yoshihiro Togashi's Hunter X Hunter, his characters, nor his storylines.

_ \ -- -- -- -- -- / _

**Killua, The View Is Expanding**

**Summary:** Killua gets to know Gon in a different way when he visits Gon's family on Whale Island. He realizes that pinpointing what he wants in life is difficult.

_ -- _

I know I exceed Gon in nearly all areas, but I am still slightly jealous of him. He has so many things that I want, but I know I'll never get. It's not that I have nothing, but that the things I got are different from his.

When I first arrived at his home, I felt it'd be awkward. I wondered how his mother, well aunt really, will accept me. Surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward as I thought. When she smiled at me, it was unnerving. I mean I could only attempt half a smile back… not the position that I want to be in because I should always be in the upper hand, but… it was unnerving. And when she hugged me, I felt like… something was caught in my throat… like I wanted her to be my mother in the world. Or I just wish my mother would do the same to me— not that Mom didn't hug people, but her hugs were… different. I don't know how to describe it, but it's not calming. Father didn't hug.

I envy you, Gon. You have a goal in your life because you know what you want. I don't know what I want to do. I don't even know what I like. But I certainly have a long list of things I don't want to do.

Gon asked me if I wanted to take after my family business.

And I told 'im I didn't want to.

Then that idiot says he feels fortunate to have met me.

Fool… only fools say that. I should give him a lesson on how the world functions. Who else would? But sometimes, I think Gon's okay the way he is.

I guess I can play the "good guy" once in a while.

_ \ -- -- -- -- -- / _

**Senritsu, A Vision of Sound**

**Summary:** After Senritsu's transformation, the world through her eyes is narrow and cruel. But she meets Kurapica and she starts to see things other than her own calamity.

_ -- _

What I want most now is to find the Music of Hell. Only when I find it can I destroy it, so no others may hear it and become like me. Only when I find it and destroy it can I regain what my body used to be.

It's not that I value appearances above all else nor was I stunning in beauty, but I know the people of this world value appearances. And when I look like… this, it's hard for others to give me a chance. And people judge most cruelly by one look.

The boy, Kurapica, was the first person to show me kindness after I became like this. I needed help to put my suitcase up on the luggage rack and without a word, he stood up and pushed my suitcase in for me. He is a curt boy though, but I hear his heartbeat and he does not seem to be a threat. His heartbeat is steady and strong, full of determination and acceptance. It is one that I hear often, but those heartbeats would change soon. His were like mine a lifetime ago.

I'm not old by society's standards, but I look very different.

_ -- _

The more I work with him, the more I hear his heartbeat change. The change was not that the beat became weaker, but that it grew heavier.

_ \ -- -- -- -- / _

**Kuroro Lucifer, Things Take A Turn**

**Summary:** Being captured by the Chain User has proved to have an ironic affect on Kuroro. He has created an invincible group, but when it becomes hard to distinguish friends from acquaintances, things take a turn.

_ -- _

I know that the Genei Ryodan will go on no matter what. After all, I gave my order that the most important thing was that the Spider lived on. I may be the head of the Spiders and the legs must be subordinate to the head, but my life is valued neither more nor less than the twelve. For any one of them could revive the Spider. I accept my fate fully.

That shriveled woman has a skill I heard only whispered about— her Hell's Ear. I saw her lose control when she heard our heartbeats. Only when the Chain User yelled her name in concern did she silence.  
I know his weakness.

As Paku appeared before me, I looked at her. I wanted her to notice the Chain User's weakness. I willed her to understand my open mind. But she stayed silent, her face revealing nothing.

As the Chain User pushed me forward in exchange for his two friends, I felt something foreign… too long since I properly had that feeling. It was the first damned feeling I remembered coming into this world. I mute my emotions and walk towards Paku and Hisoka. Although the Chain User said that if the woman brought anyone else, the exchange would be futile, I am still walking towards her.

I pass by the two children and look ahead to the airship landed beside her. I know that I will not be getting on that airship. Not because of Paku, but of Hisoka's intentions.

Knowing that what those two children walk towards is different from what I am walking towards....

**Killua's Point Of View  
**

When Gon and I were finally allowed to walk forward, we both stared at the leader of the Genei Ryodan. It was weird walking by that man.

When I followed him back on the streets of York Shin, I didn't dare get close enough to look at his face. But now, I really steal a long glance at him. What he was going back to was different from what Gon and I were returning to.

I'm not going to form the thoughts, but I think… with those three is where I want to be right now.

_ \ -- -- -- -- -- / _

**Pakunoda, Decisions and Consequences**

**Summary:** Gon and Killua's words pounded in her ears and settled deep within. She contemplates on the choices before her and places value on things her colleagues may deem foolish.

_ -- _

The words of the two children rang in my ears.

I walk back alone to the hideout, knowing what I must do. No, not what I must do, but what I choose to do. For this is the only way to justify my actions.

I saw that beauty padding along the dirty alleyways, so I picked her up. She mewed at me gently, so I held her protectively to my chest. Her ivory fur felt like the only smooth thing I will ever touch in this world. A couple paces forward, we meet another alleyway. The cat wriggled out of my arm and bounded ahead to a dimly lit playground where a whole family of cats resided. The cat mewed once at me and took its place among her kin. I looked up to see a black cat staring at me proudly with glowing eyes, and I knew it was time I returned to the Genei Ryodan.

I walked into the hideout to see my colleagues staring at me. Then I told them Dancho would not be back. I proceeded to summon five members out of the remaining ten members and offered to show them what happened as I know it. In one moment, I would be killed by the Chain User's nen blade wrapped around my heart, but I can shoot five bullets and still have time to draw my last breath.

Know him and know me.


End file.
